True Love
by EverlastingTruthfulLuv
Summary: Snape finds true love with the mysterious new teacher at hogwarts. But before they can find forever happiness she makes a terrible mistake.
1. Lumionous Kawaii Eyes

Forever Love

Francette Fabienne Sale-Pute was ungodly beautiful. She had long ruby red hair and large kawaii desu blue

eyes that could see right through to ur soul. Francette dressed stylishly wearing tight fitting see-through

blouses which showed off her voluptuous breasts. She also wore short leather skirts which barely covered her panties- when she decided to wear panties. It was impossible to be around Francette for very long without falling in love with her beauty. This is exactly what happened to Severus Snape when Francette came to Hogwarts. Francette Sale-Pute was hired to teach muggle history to all the students at Hogawrts. Nobody knows why this would be useful to them but that is not important to this story.

One night Francette was in the dungeons, she had gotten lost looking for her office. Francette forgot lots of things because she did after all only have an IQ of 18. Then from behind a cauldron, Prof. Severus Snap appeared. "What the fuck are you doing in my dungeon, bitch?" Snape said imperiously.

He was six feet taller than Francette and was the most handsome person she had ever seen. Despite being cussed at Francette fell immediately in love with him. He was eight feet on sallow, angsty, man meat.

"I'm just lost," Francette said, giving him her sexiest most vacant stare.

"That is not surprising." Said Snape.

"I think you can help me find my way," Francette cooed.

Then Celine Dion music starts to play in the background and Snape and Francette fling their arms around each other and start frenching passionately. Severus tore off Francette's miniskirt to find that she was not wearing panties. The site of her delicious pussy made Severus' mouth water. Francette ripped off Severus' pants and jammed his throbbing erect penis into her gaping mouth.

Francette ran her tongue up and down Severus' dick and spasmed with pleasure as his delicious salty cum filled her mouth, she swallowed with delight. Severus' orgasmed with pleasure and cummed into Francette's mouth until it overflowed.

"You are delicious my lovely," Francette cooed to Sev.

"Now let my pleasure you cupcake," Severus said charmingly.

Francette obediently bent over allowing Severus to insert his fantastic phallus into her tight anus. Francette felt waves of delight surge through her body as Severus' dick split her asshole. As Francette and Severus panted with pleasure suddenly the dungeon door swung open.

Professor Flitwick stared at the copulating couple, the sight of Severus' pulsing manhood made his anus tighten with joy. However the sight of Francette's vagina made his dick go limp. Professor Flitwick was simply not interested in _those things. _Flitwick had an enormous gay crush on Severus ever since his Hogwarts days and finding him in the throes of buttsex with a woman was a devastating blow.

"You are fucked! I'm telling Dumbledore!" shouted Flitwick.

"No you aren't" shooted Severus!

Severus grabbed the midget by his mustache and stuffed him head first up Francette's ass. FLitwick screamed in pain as he was crushed by the weight of Francette's surgically enhanced ass cheeks. Francette then bent over and shat out the mutilated remains of the midget into a grotesque pile on the pristine dungeon floor.

Severus and Francette stood in necked silence realizing what they had done. Oh shit. They kilt the midget teacher. What would Dumbledore say? Would anyone suspect that he had been murdered by Francette's silicon ass? The horror of the crime began to dawn on Francette and Severus.


	2. La Belle Fleur

After the traumatic nights experience Francette sat neckad at the kitchen table drinking a glass of freshly milked semen with her morning cerel. Francette savored the delishes man juice. It always calmed her down to drink cum when bad things happened.

After killing the midget Francette and Severus had stuffed him shit covered remains in to a rather atrocious chartreuse colored vase outside of Professor McGonagall's office. Neither of them spoke about the incident in the following days. However the dissaperance of the Prof. Flitwick had caused some concern. THe teachers assumed that Voldemort had abducted him to use as a sex slave.

"Poor Professor Flitwick," lamented Professor Sprout. "His asshole is far too small to endure Voldemort's monstrous cock."

"How do you know about Voldemort's cock?" asked Francette.

"He posted pictures of it on facebook." said Professor Sprout.

After school, Francette got on facebook to look up the pictures. Sure enough Voldemort had taken numerous sexy pics in front the mirror with his brand new iPhone. Francette felt herself getting a boner as she scrolled through the pics. She was on the verge of a glorious orgasm when she finally reached the picture featuring his cock. Francette shrieked with delight. Voldemort's cock was enormous, three times the size of Professor Snape's! Francette began to salivate looking at the close up shot of the glorious phallus. It was pure alabaster white and easily six feet long. The only defect was a nasty bright blue vein running throught the cock.

"Omg how did it get so big!" Francette posted on Voldemort's picture.

"Extenze" he replied.

Ecstatic Francette immediately ordered a batch of Extenze from Amazon.

The next morning Francette and Severus had coffee. Francette prepared her and Sev's coffee and when he was looking down, she poured in ground up Extenze.

"This is delicious mon cher," Severus said. "What is the secret ingredient?"

"You'll see beloved," She replied with a smile.


	3. Cry Me A River Bitch

There were a group of girls outside Snapes office. They were really pissing him off. He was secretly a pedobear and hated it when a piece of choice underage ass decided to hang out in the dungeons after potions. Snape immediately started to fantasize about having hot pedophile sex with the youngest girl, who was no more than twelve. Snape had wanted to molest his students for years but if you want to read about that you're in the wrong story. Go look in the Snape/Hermione section you sick fuck!

Snape was actually pissed off because these bitches were talking about Homestuck, and like most people over age thirteen Severus considered homestuck to be a bunch of bullshit. It was almost as bad as when shit like Twilight and High School Musical infected Hogwarts. Furthermore they were distracting him from the hard work of tracing over anime and uploading it to deviantart.

"SHUTT THE FUCK UP!" he exploaded at the whores. "Can't you see I'm doing something important!"

"No," said the cocky redhaired little bitch.

"Fuck you," He yelled. "8,000 points from Gryffindor!"

"But I'm in Hufflepuff."

"I don't give a fuck get out of my dungeon!"

Once they left, Severus dissovled into hormonal PMS tears. He'd been having a terrible week. To his horror his manhood had suddenly began to shrink. He had no idea why! His little Severus was nearly three inches shorter than on Monday. Snape measured his dick daily and was horrified to find it shrinking. He couldn't discover the source, perhaps he had spilt a shrinking potion on his pants or maybe one of the fucking pricks in Gryffindor had cursed his testicles. All that mattered was they he'd never be able to satisfy Francette's thirst for dick if he was losing an inch a day.

Snape was about to have a good cry when that Hagrid barged in.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A WOMAN!"


End file.
